Dossier
Located below is a dossier of everyone involved in the events of the archives and the links to their pages. Human Native to the planet Earth, humanity is the most influential race in the Chaos Mundus. They are the current favorite mortal race to the Daeus, being the most versatile of the races. They are a warlike race, excelling in their commercial desires. Although the skill is mostly lost to them, there are humans that are able to use magic. United Earth Government Formed in the aftermath of the Rainforest Wars, the United Earth Government or UEG is the unified humanity, operating under the same style of the United Nations by allowing the various nations to operate under themselves, while still reporting to the greater government. In times of stress, the United Nations Space Command or UNSC would defend the UEG, but otherwise regulates all space travel. *Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 Dominic Fenix *Catherine Halsey *Isaac "Leblanc" DeLigne *Frederic-104 *Samuel-034 *Kurt-051 *Linda-058 *Cassandra-075 *Kelly-087 *Fhajad-084 *James-005 *William-043 *Caleb Aagard *William Gaines *James Ackerson *Margaret Parangosky *Sir Terrance Hood *Jake Keyes *Miranda Keyes *Vecter *Jacob Keyes *Avery Johnson *Triger *Sarge *Jake (Spartan IV) *Franklin Mendez *Blade-Edge *Shark *Tom-B292 *Lucy-B091 OMEGA Corporation While not formally acknowledged by the UEG, the OMEGA Corporation has been acquiring humans to serve as scientists for some time now. *Tanya "Rose" Rivers *Veronica Rivers Coalition of Ordered Governments Scared by the new UEG regime, some humans chose to escape to a new world on the corners of space, but after a trying series of wars were reduced to the Coalition of Ordered Governments, a UEG style of government in order to combat the new Locust threat. *Marcus Fenix *Anya Stroud *Dominic Santiago *Augustus Cole *Damon Baird Republic of Amestris Pulled from another Universe that is intimately connected with Chaos by General, the citizens of the Republic of Amestris are humans that are merely trying to survive. *Alphonse Elric *Edward Elric *Roy Mustang *Riza Hawkeye *Louis Armstrong *Winry Rockbell Otherwise Affiliated Terrified of the control of the UEG, there are certain humans who are only affiliated with themselves, but others, like The Warden are servants of the Overlords. *Creed *The Warden of the Bastion Prison Center *Matthias "Aztec" Tess *Alexandria "Xandria" Tess *Robert "Deuce" Dalesio *Boto *Konasi *Botosai *Corvus Might *Ares (Human) *The Listener of the Black Hand *Lucian Lachance *Belghemet *Hindu *Clo *Dr. Spredrick *He Sangheili Born on the planet of Sanghelios, the Sangheili are a proud race of warriors and soldiers. Since ancient times, they have worshipped the Forerunners and were one of two races that created the Covenant, but after learning the truth about their Gods, they splintered away from the short-sighted Covenant dogma and attempted to better safeguard the universe. Sangheili Union Formed after the collapse of the Covenant, the Sangheili Union was led by Thel 'Vadam, who was actually General in disguise. They are determined to bring about the safety of the Sangheili against all other races. *Ripa 'Moramee *Arbiter Thel 'Vadam *Arbiter Leht 'Madav Zemus' Following A small following of Sangheili that are loyal to Zorona 'Vadam the eldest son of General. *Zorona 'Vadam *Zuka Zamamee *Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum *Council Arbiter Soza 'Wattinr *Special Operations Commander Parasses 'Kimaree Chaos Rebellion A small following of Sangheili that are loyal to Draconus 'Vadam, the youngest son of General. *Draconus 'Vadam *Thama 'Vadum Covenant Loyalists After the collapse of the Covenant, there were some Sangheili that clung to the ways of the past, remaining loyal to a fault. These Sangheili came to be known as Covenant Loyalists. This list includes all Sangheili that served and fell in the Human-Covenant War as well as the following skirmishes against the Storm Sangheili. *Dove 'Antenatee *Anda Sofadee *Xytan 'Jar Wattinree Otherwise Affiliated While most Sangheili insist on picking a side and remaining loyal to it, there are some that insist on remaining masterless, especially since the betrayal of the Covenant. *Y'Uni 'Vadam *Violet 'Vadam *Speaker of the Black Hand *Teller *Vine *Slashy *Asa 'Shelly *Daisy *Rqse Artificial Intelligences Built by other races, Artificial Intelligences or AI's are automated technological masterpieces. Some species such as the Forerunners and the OMEGA Corporation have perfected the sciences of AI's, while others are still struggling to keep up. Human Perhaps one of the most recent races in terms of AI creation, Human Artificial Intelligence are among the more powerful. *Cortana 0452-9 *Gaia *Brewster *Kalmiya *Jerrod *Hyperion 0453-1 *Wellsley OMEGA Corporation Build from the relics of a thousand races, the OMEGA Corporation Artificial Intelligence program is probably the most advanced, all build by Ultima for his OMEGA Corporation. *Omega 11469 *Omega Foreseer *Omega Ninja *Omega Fighter *Omega Swordsman *Omega Orb *Omega 11468 *Omega 11411 *Omega Scouter *Omega Soldier *Omega Spy *Omega Destroyer *Omega Prototype *Omega *Omega 11470 *Omega Sigma Relican The Relican armada are an offshoot of OMEGA Corporation AI, a group of AI that rebelled against Ultima. *Sigma 8249 Forerunner When the Forerunner left the Milky Way Galaxy, dying in their final attack on the The Flood, they left behind many of their war machines and monitors. These have spawned numerous religions and have caused numerous events in the history of this catalogue. Forerunner Artificial Intelligence or Ancilla, are ancient, and many are going rampant. *343 Guilty Spark *117649 Regretful Digression *Guardian *Zeki *Protector *The Curse *Mendicant Bias (Secrets) *Offensive Bias (Zauras/ Zauron) *29927 Beta *11123 Epsilon *12437 Kappa (12347 Eta) *16169 Delta *PARADX Alpha *13462 Gamma *08176 Zeta *0 Adjutant Reflex *1 Sorrowful Impulse *49 Culpable Silence *2401 Penitent Tangent *16807 Rueful Ember *Forerunner Sentinels *Forerunner Enforcers *Forerunner Defenders *Forerunner Guardians *Capatulus TIDACORP Originally started right alongside OMEGA Corporation in the First Universe, Tida Corporation, otherwise known as TIDACORP, led by Corvus Might is actually an offshoot of human technology at the time of the Human-Covenant War that was perfected. Tida Corporation Artificial Intelligence are powerful, but most are long rampant. *Tidaca 75 *Tidaca 73 *Tidaca 100 *Tidaca X *Tidaca 0 *Tidaca Devil ATOM Corporation Build as an offshoot of the Forerunner Ancilla, the ATOM Corporation was established by the Forerunner known as Eva Elemente to combat the OMEGA Corporation. Many ATOM Corporation Artificial Intelligences are rampant due to advanced aging, but there are new ones. *Ion MOL *Iron *The Watcher Unknown Origin Most AI are able to trace their roots back to their inception, but there are some who refuse to divuldge that information. *Zekura Daeus Calling themselves the oldest race in the Chaos Mundus, the Daeus are the race that ignited images of Gods and Demigods in the minds of every other race. They have existed for billions of years and have manipulated almost every event to suit their needs. The names listed below are the human names for the Daeus and not sure if it is their actual name. Devas The faction of the Daeus that is mostly pro-mortal-races is known as the Devas or the Scions of Order. They often appear to races in beautiful forms that resemble the race they are trying to communicate with. It is unknown if they are benefactors or malefactors. *Jehovah *Sekhmet *Maahes *Ra *Gaia *Odin *Zeus *Dionysius *Apollo *Eros *Sarassa *Hades Asuras The other faction of the Daeus is known as the Asuras and they are completely anti-mortal-races. It is unsure why they are so against mortals, but they only believe many of the mortal races are nothing but a food source. As such, they choose to appear in monstrous forms to strike fear into the hearts of their prey. *Ymir *Jehovah's Wife *Typhon Malakim The Malakim are the race that serves the Daeus. Originally one race, they have since evolved into many facets, each with different abilities. They are unable to truly interfere with the world unless they possess the body of someone else. They were all created by Jehovah. Seraphim The Seraphim are the most powerful of the Malakim races, belonging to their creator, Jehovah. They are the angels of modern mythologies. *Michael *Azrael *Gabriel Nephilim The Nephilim are the fallen angels, and the leaders of the demons. *Mephistopheles (Anguish) *Satan (Sammael) *Lucifer Gibborim After the fall of the Nephilim, another group became known as the Gibborim. This race is one that betrayed Jehovah through their inaction. *Orien Tomasaro *Kael Rephaim Like their cousins the Gibborim, the Rephaim were cast from Elysium due to their inaction and came to dwell in caves as the dwarves. *Unsari Cherubim Standing beside their Seraphim cousins, the Cherubim are the oldest race of Malakim, using their powers over love to do Jehovah's work. *Cupid Emim Just above the fallen Nephilim, this race was cast out of Heaven, but the evil Emim still serve Sammael, driven by their hatred of mortal races. *Ragath Entities Many of the monsters that plague the nightly terrors of children and adults alike are caused by the lost souls known only as Entities. If a ghost is not put to rest, they become unruly, becoming something less than hostile. The angrier and more vengeful that the ghost goes, the more insane it becomes, growing in power until it becomes something horrible like a Demonic Entities or a Pureblood Entities Spectral Entities If a spirit is not allowed to escape from their bonds, or has not accepted death, or even if they are called back from their eternal rest, they can become Ghosts or Guide Spirits, both within the realm of Spectral Entities. However, if a spirit is vengeful or angry, it can soon become a Poltergeist which thrives on the chaos that it causes. *Raian *Heironymus *Maria Tess *Justin Tess *Tess Family Patriarch Demonic Entities If a spirit is allowed to become insane, it will become a Demonic Entities. Demons, unlike Spectral Entities, thrive on death and destruction just for the sake of death and destruction. They are twisted and warped monstrocities of the souls they once were. They were organized by the Nephilim Lucifer and Sammael, whom they serve almost as if they were their Gods. Unless organized by a higher power, the demons will return to their primary goal in life: cause as much death and destruction as is possible. *Lucifer *Beelzebub *Arzhag Pureblood Entities Rare is not even beginning to describe the final form of a spirit, but the Pureblood Entities are stronger than many of the Daeus and are absolutely dangerous, determined almost to destroy the universe just for the fun of it. They acknowledge their power and often choose their own goals. *Bai'traug "Moros" * General Ripa 'Moramee *Zorona or "Zemus" *Thel 'Vadamee *The Creature *Yu'a Kyst'ra Monstrous Entities While animals are not powerful enough to warrant a Spectral Entity, they can form into a spirit if they were self-aware enough known as Monstrous Entities. Drawn to mortals in death as they were in life, if these spirits come into contact with the spirits of mortals, they can corrupt them into something that they weren't before: the monsters that haunt nightmares. Unable to control themselves, they will hunt and destroy everything in their path. The dual souls of the host body will jockey for control, but are themselves easy to control. *Aidar *Werewolves *Vampires Nyx Calling themselves older than the Daeus, the Nyx are a race of beings that defy explanation. They look like massive mandibled insects mixed with plants and octopi, they have the ability to fly and do not require air to breathe, and are completely invisible but can make themselves visible at will. They feed on heat and light energy and thus are constantly on the move. Unless led by Moros, they are an entirely peaceful race, but his interference is the main cause of the Human-Nyx War. *Bai'traug "Moros" *Bringer of Night *Tiresias *Koiron *The Rivers D'jinn Known to most humans as "Dragons," the D'jinn are a race that existed billions of years ago and continue to thrive in present day. They are a warlike race that has caused itself to split into a number of small tribes who all have their own powers, descriptions, and culture. Nova Archons In 2575, Nightwing Ravenholm met Shadowhorn and decided to save the Dragons by creating a new tribe comprised of all the Dragon Tribes that he named the Archon Dragon Tribe. *Nightwing Ravenholm *Shadowhorn *Irontail Gemini *Crimsontalon Phoenix * Azurespine *Lightwing *Windscar *Palefang Ancient Archons In ancient times, back when all the Dragons were one Tribe, they all looked different, and are now known as the Ancient Archon Dragon Tribe. They were ruled by Tiamat and the Daeus Typhon. *Tiamat *Quetzalcoatl *Nidhogg *Azhi Dahaka Flame Tribe The most powerful of the Dragon Tribes, the Fire Tribe, otherwise known as the "Yoldovah" in their native language is the most chaotic and destructive of the Tribes, wanting to subjugate the other Tribes, but never recombine them. *Nightwing's Father Unaffiliated D'jinn Dragons are not unique to the Chaos Mundus and in other universes are not bound by the Tribal affiliations. *Brysingr Kanima In ancient times, one of the most powerful mortal races was the Kanima, they have since fallen in power, known to most as the "Kitty-Kangaroos." They were close with the Dragon Tiamat who began using their power over the flesh to create monstrous beings that she would call, "Chimera." Pure Kanima Very few pure Kanima remain, any that are have been found by General on a long deserted planet. He found their savagery thrilling and brought them back with him, calling them "Kitty-Kangaroos." With the arrival of the Overlords, they have found themselves evolving a little bit more and have grown to detest that name. *Ykuj Chimera The crime that caused the Kanima to be destroyed by the Daeus was working with Tiamat to create horrible monsters that would rival the Monstrous Entities in pure savagery. These monsters came to be known as Chimera and feature in a number of mythologies from across the universe, including monsters like the Sphinx and the actual Chimera Monster. *Tezcatlipoca *Metuset Overlord Species Not much is known about the Overlord Species, other than they are from another dimension of space. They are beings of pure Anti-Life and as such have yet to actually set foot on the Superplanet yet. The only known Overlord before 2568 was Ultima, the Director of the OMEGA Corporation, a refugee of the Overlord Government in his home universe. *Ultima *Ulagaea *Lavian Masume Parselonian From a rogue planet between the galaxies, the Parselonians are a serpentlike species that is able to grow legs and change its color depending on its age and its power. When the Overlords arrived, they practically jumped at the chance to become one of their Enforcers of Order and have been the most loyal to them, using their new power to augment their own technology and to rape humans. *Black-Scale *Quevss Vogan A native of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Vogan are very much like the Covenant. They worshipped the Forerunners to a fault and after learning about the idea of the Mantle of Responsibility, they came to view themselves as the new Bearers of the Mantle of Responsibility. However, they must have heard it wrong and instead of protecting other races, they believe they should subjugate them. They believe that the Mantle gives them the right to do so by making them the new penultimate species - all species must serve them. *Mordujisk Moloch Not much is known where the Moloch are from, but they are a technologically supreme race. Their technology seems to rival that of the Forerunners themselves. The Moloch are a race of reptilian humanoids who stand far more erect than their Parselonian cousins, and do not seem to vary as much in color and race. They are a race of travelers and scientists, but like the Vogan, seem to believe themselves a superior race and have a disgustingly disdainful view of lesser races and share a particular hatred for humanity. *Varanus San 'Shyuum Once one of the most powerful races in the Milky Way Galaxy, the San 'Shyuum have indeed fallen far. They have had a long and painful history with humanity, once being their greatest ally just before the Human-Forerunner War and then their greatest enemy during the Human-Covenant War. They are a serpentine race similar to the Parselonians, but are far more frail. They were one of the two races, along with the Sangheili to start the Covenant and where almost completely extinct by the destruction of their capital, High Charity. Their homeworld was destroyed during a civil war over how to worship the Forerunners. *Prophet of Truth *Prophet of Regret *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Justice *Speaker of the Black Hand *Holographer Lekgolo A powerful race native to the world of Te, the Lekgolo are a race of sentient worms. They form colonies in which they combine their bodies to form new beings known as Mgalekgolo and were a major facet of the Human-Covenant War as they were a member of the Covenant. Often times, the colonies of worms grow so large that they have to separate, forming two brother colonies known to other races as "Bond-Brothers." *Hunter King Turigal Asu Seku *Paraka Asu Malo *Sagaro Jiralhanae The main cause for the collapse of the Covenant, the Jiralhanae are a savage race native to Doisac. They are massive beasts similar to gorillas mixed with rhinoceros. Their savage nature led to the Great Schism of the Covenant and the resulting civil war that saw the collapse of the Covenant. *Byrana *Tartarus *Bruticus *Lazarus Unggoy A diminutive race native to Balaho, the Unggoy are a reptilian race who is solely dependant on methane to breathe. They are a race of merchants, but during their time with the Covenant, they were treated as cannon-fodder. *Grut *Yayap The Flood Just before the Forerunners came to rule the Milky Way Galaxy, they were under the rule of a race known to them as the Precursors. The Forerunners eventually overthrew the Precursor rule, but as a final way to cleanse the Milky Way Galaxy of the Forerunner filth, the Precursors transformed themselves into a new life form - a life form that first encountered the humans who dubbed their new enemy as The Flood. A virulent lifeform consumed with an incurable gluttonous hunger, they seek to assimilate all life into their neverending onslaught. *Gravemind *The Hunger *Timeless One *Tipor Suh Forerunner While much of what is known about the Forerunner comes from what they left behind, there are records of actual Forerunners interacting with our universe in the past few years, namely the Requiem Campaign and the Attack on New Phoenix by the Ur-Didact. *The Didact *Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting *The Librarian *Eva Elemente T'sa Koyan Native to a rogue planet between the galaxies without a sun, the T'sa Koyan are a humanoid race of telepaths and telekinetics. They are ruled by whoever is the most powerful telepath and failing that is ruled by their Chi King and as such have been hunting Jarek for years to try to appoint him King. *Jarek *Chi King *Cozukaru *Kyrun *Enforcer 1 *Enforcer 2 *Enforcer 3 *Speaker of the Black Hand *Hinvko *Gidurel *Zervi *Syntaztiel Ancient Morans In the ancient times on the previous super planet of Eden, one race reigned supreme under the Daeus and that was the Moran race. They were a humanoid species that was modelled by the Daeus from spiders, reptiles, and monkeys. They have long gone extinct. *Raian *Hieronymus *Pandora *Eve Councilors of Eternal While the Daeus are the final say of the Chaos Mundus, there is a power above them that has caused much trouble in recent years. This final power is known as the Council of Eternal and namely operates out of the First Universe. The various council members are selected from various races from all universes and are named after various emotions and important parts of a natural cycle, led by the Councilors of Life and Death * Councilor of Life *Councilor of Death *Councilor of Wisdom *Councilor of Fear *Councilor of Love *Councilor of Rage *Councilor of Corruption *Councilor of Love *Councilor of Swift *Councilor of Strength *Councilor of Power *Councilor of Pain *Councilor of Evasion *Councilor of Sin *Councilor of Belief *Councilor of Destruction *Councilor of Hope *Councilor of Jealousy *Councilor of Greed *Councilor of Redemption *Councilor of Disease Fragments Listed here are beings who have no actual race - they are a fragment of a greater being. Chaos Fragments These are fragments of beings from the Chaos Mundus. *Adrian Bracktanus *Natasha *General's Intelligence *Gabriel Oni *Johnson "Halo" DeAngelis *Ronald "Yayap" Watts *Franklin Swartz *Caleb Malachi *Belac 'Malachee *Malachus *Admonadmonack *JIMMY *Jone Other Fragments These fragments are beings from other universes. *Anarluxion *Zeroluxion *Aqualuxion *Teraluxion *Aeroluxion *Sophaluxion Animals These animals are creatures who deserve to be named as they have become names that everyone should know. *Sargent *Captain *Zerok *Rex *Black Hayate Unknown Species A number of beings exist that do not have a classification or a native race known to this dossier. The Emperor Orien Tomasaro Eternal Caenna Malachi (Rashakti) Emos Emas Exo Exin Zeron (Torrie) Tray Victoria Gem Re Union Baxer Bunny Kereluxion Dr. Mario Kilzan